You're not alone
by DaisuMustang
Summary: Une fin différente et une notoriété en chute libre. Le combat final, laisse Harry dans le coma. A son réveil rien n'est plus pareil et il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse le comprendre. Une personne qui a cessé de vivre en même temps que lui.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre premier.

Après trois ans d'attente, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait passé trois longues années à_ ses_ côtés. Trois années de silence. Il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Il ne se sentait pas capable de _lui_ parler. Il se sentait stupide de parler dans le vide sans savoir si _il_ pouvait l'entendre. Et puis, que pouvait-il bien _lui_ dire ? _Potter_ le voyait probablement comme un ennemi et _il_ avait bien raison. Malfoy avait tenté de changer de camp, de se rattraper mais après tant d'années passées du côté sombre, à perpétuer les actes malveillants que les Malfoys se devaient d'exécuter.

Il venait donc chaque jour passer plusieurs heures auprès de _cet endormi_ qui ne se décidait pas à se réveiller. Au début, il ne le faisait que en signe de gratitude. En effet, il se souvenait bien que _Potter _avait _lui _aussi passé de longs moments à ses côtés quand il avait été blessé lors du combat final. Il s'était alors promis de lui rendre le même réconfort qu'_il_ lui avait apporté, car lui savait, à quel point s'était douloureux d'être seul dans ces moments de souffrances.

_Potter _recevait en premier temps beaucoup de visiteur mais elles se faisaient de plus en plus rares au cours des semaines. Granger et Weasley passés encore de temps en temps mais depuis qu'ils avaient fondé une famille, cela devenait plus difficile pour eux. Malfoy avait alors décidé de tenir sa promesse comme tout bon Malfoy.

Pourtant, ces visites lui devenaient nécessaires à lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais il avait besoin de venir le voir. Chaque jour l'espoir de le trouver réveillé se faisait plus grand et chaque jour cet espoir le brisait un peu plus. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il espérait tant. Certes, il _lui _portait un sentiment de reconnaissance pour de nombreuses raisons mais même si il _le_ voyait debout, il n'arriverait jamais à le remercier. C'est déjà bien assez difficile pour un Malfoy d'exprimer de la gratitude mais à _Potter _! C'est mission impossible !

Son esprit de contradiction le tiraillait souvent, c'est justement pour cette raison qu'il aimerait se convaincre de ne plus venir _le_ voir et de passer à autre chose. De commencer une vraie vie au lieu de se déchirer en travail et hôpital.

Malfoy n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Il avait était entouré de faibles âmes, de sorte de fans, mais depuis le jugement des mangemorts où il avait dû prendre part, il les désintéressait ou ils lui vouaient maintenant un désir de vengeance. Il ne prenait pas cela pour une grande perte mais même si il était flatté par les tentatives de meurtre à son égard qui lui prouvait sa sombre notoriété, il en était tout de même agacé. Draco avait aussi perdu nombreux de ses vrais amis à cause de ça. Mais il comprenait qu'ils avaient peur du danger et ne s'en laissait pas plus affecter que cela. Il avait toujours été plutôt solitaire, il perpétuait donc cette habitude. Peut-être bien que c'est cette solitude qui créait en lui se besoin de voir _Potter. _Peut-être qu'il était malheureux au fond. Ou peut-être simplement que ses prises de tête avec _Potter _lui manquait. Il avait eu du mal à l'admettre mais _Potty _avait toujours su quoi dire. C'est une qualité qu'il ne put retrouver chez personne d'autre.

Il retrouvait en _Potter _ce sentiment d'insouciance qu'il avait par le passé. Mais il devait se résoudre à passer à autre chose. Il a tenu sa promesse, en tout bien tout honneur. Il était maintenant temps d'essayer de vivre.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>« Une nouvelle agression à l'encontre du tristement célèbre Draco Malfoy le laisse dans un sale état.<p>

En effet, le jeune mage a été agressé ce mardi dans sa boutique de potions. La police parle d'un acte de vengeance contre les mangemorts. Il semblerait qu'ils n'aient encore aucun suspect. La potion utilisée pour plonger le magicien dans un profond sommeil n'a pu être identifié par les spécialistes de Sainte- Mangouste. Aucun indice n'a été découvert. Il faudra donc attendre le réveil de l'héritier Malfoy pour en savoir d'avantage. » Lisait Ron à son vieil ami avant d'ajouter :

« Même si je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, je trouve ça quand même dégueulasse que des gens s'en prennent encore à lui. Il a été jugé non-coupable et a déjà vécu bien assez de choses pour le prouver… » La voix de Ron passait d'un agacement violent à une tristesse profonde. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé ressentir ne serait-ce une once de compassion pour un Malfoy mais il avait vu à quel point Draco en avait bavé depuis la guerre et ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il savait de plus qu'il était l'unique visiteur quotidien d'Harry. Et même si il avait honte que ce ne soit pas lui-même, Ron lui en était reconnaissant. Lui ne venait plus qu'une fois par mois. Il se sentait coupable, mais ne pouvait pas faire mieux avec son nourrisson capricieux et sa petite fille malicieuse. Entre le travail et les enfants, Hermione et Ron n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps libre et ne pouvaient plus se permettre de venir aussi souvent qu'auparavant. Hermione ne venait même plus. Elle ne supportait plus de voir Harry dans cet état, alors pour garder espoir, elle avait choisi de ne plus aller le voir et de prendre de son évolution par le biais de Ron. Pourtant, elle ne regretta pas de l'avoir accompagnée cette fois-ci.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Suite au prochain chapitre.<p>

C'est plus une introduction qu'un vrai chapitre mais bon... Laissez moi vos avis s'il vous plait ! Négatif ou positif ! J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez et pouvoir améliorer ma suite !

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt je l'espère !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre second.

Pour cette première nuit éveillé, Harry enfreignait déjà les règles en cachant ses amis pour éviter la fin des heures de visites. Il allait lui falloir encore un bon nombre d'heures avant de rattraper ses trois années de silence. Il avait tellement hâte de reprendre la vie. Il voulait revoir ses amis et rencontrer leur famille, leurs enfants.

Naturellement, il ressentait aussi un pincement douloureux au cœur. Tous ses amis avaient une famille et lui qui en désirait une plus que tout au monde se retrouvait à nouveau sur le bas-côté. Si Ron et Hermione avait été pour lui une famille, il ne pouvait à présent plus passer ses journées avec eux, même si ils disaient le contraire. Il ne se sentait pas capable de perturber leur intimité familiale. Il désirait se construire, lui-aussi. Mais comment faire ? Il se sentait tellement seul, qu'il repensa plusieurs fois à l'idée de vivre chez les Weasleys. Il ne se sentait pas capable de reprendre tout seul. Et pourtant. Qui pouvait-il bien avoir sans pour autant se sentir coupable pour l'intrusion.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, seul qu'il trouva une éventuelle réponse à sa question. Il se souvint d'une personne qui pourrait peut-être l'aider. L'idée lui parût folle et affreusement gênante mais au point où il en était, il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre. Il se résolu donc à trouver Draco Malfoy.

Il fût coupé dans ses pensées par l'intrusion d'un médecin qui avait apparemment beaucoup de questions. Après un long entretien sur le mystère Potter et l'analyse de l'étrange ressenti du patient, le médicomage en conclu qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un coma mais plutôt d'une sorte de sommeil réparateur. Il avait dû restaurer sa magie épuisée lors du combat. Son corps était en veille mais son esprit totalement conscient. Les yeux du docteur étaient emplis de compassion quand il avait appris cela. Harry avait tout entendu et ressenti. Et toute la solitude d'Harry le rattrapa. Il se souvenait trop bien des supplications et des larmes de ses proches. Il aurait tant aimé se réveiller pour serrer Hermione dans ses bras. Il avait tant souffert de ses visites pleines de larmes et de désespoir. Ron aussi avait pleuré. Une fois. Seul. Et il promit ce jour-là à Harry qu'il _la_ soutiendrait. Qu'il serait fort pour _elle. _C'est donc l'unique fois que Ron pleura et laissa échapper sa tristesse. Jamais il ne flancha. Pour le bien d'_Hermione_, il devait la soutenir, être les bras qui accueilleraient ses pleurs et pas le pauvre enfant terrorisé et fragile qu'il a toujours été.

Harry n'avait pas réussi à leur avoué avoir été conscient. Il n'aurait pas réussi à retenir ses émotions et il ne voulait pas non plus que ses amis se sentent coupables. Il n'évoqua donc jamais la souffrance qui l'avait envahi quand les visites ont cessé. Il ne leur avoua pas qu'il s'était retrouvé comme enfermé à nouveau dans sa trappe sous les escaliers. Mais en pire encore. De ce temps-là, il pouvait jouer avec de petits soldats ou écouter la vie extérieure. Ici il n'y avait rien. Pas de bruit, pas de jeu. Seul un silence perpétuel régnait dans la pièce.

Le seul réconfort qu'il trouvait était lors des visites de l'inconnu. Harry entendait chaque jour quelqu'un venir et s'affaler dans le fauteuil. Il resta longtemps dans le mystère, torturé par le mystère sur l'identité de cette personne. Il l'entendait respirer et écrire dans un carnet. L'inconnu ne parlait jamais. Il ne pouvait donc pas savoir qui il était. Mais sentir une présence dans la chambre, lui réchauffait le cœur plus que tout au monde. Cette personne était devenue vitale pour Harry. Il retrouvait goût à la vie. Il retrouvait de l'espoir. Ce n'est que quelques mois plus tard qu'Harry découvrit enfin son identité. Lors d'une visite habituelle, le stylo de l'inconnu tomba au sol et probablement pas pur réflexe, la personne s'excusa. Harry fut très troublé par cette voix masculine, grave qui avait un petit quelque chose. Elle lui semblait peu familière, il l'avait déjà entendu mais il ne pouvait pas remettre de visage sur la personne. Ce n'est qu'après un listage de toutes ses connaissances que Harry retrouva son origine. Il prit du temps à réaliser que sa visite quotidienne n'était autre que Draco Malfoy. Il prit du temps à le reconnaitre, premièrement parce qu'il était bien la dernière personne à qui il aurait pu penser et deuxièmement, sa voix était devenu plus grave. Le plus étonnant, cette voix, lui apporta de la chaleur. La nostalgie. Il se revoyait encore se chamailler avec Malfoy pour un rien dans les couloirs. Il revoyait sa tignasse blonde et ses yeux gris perçants. Il se demandait à quoi Draco pouvait bien ressembler maintenant. Il s'imagina la même tignasse sur un visage plus mature. Des yeux toujours aussi gris, pourtant, il n'arriva pas à les animer de la même manière que dans ses souvenirs. Il manquant l'étincelle qui rendait ses yeux à la fois si expressifs et glacials. Il le visualisa avec un corps plus musclé et carré étincellent de prestance, de charisme. Il avait toujours eu du charme. Il devait sûrement être très beau. Harry avait envie de le voir, de lui parler. Il voulait savoir à quoi il ressemblait et ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Et par-dessus tout pourquoi il lui rendait visite. La curiosité animait les journées de Harry. Son imagination avait pris le dessus sur son ennui. Ses autres visiteurs lui contaient tout ce qu'il se passait. Draco ne disait pas un mot. Harry pouvait alors retracer trois années de sa vie. Même plus, il n'avait jamais vraiment connu Malfoy. Il savait son enfance difficile et tiraillée. Mais il était certain que Draco avait fait le bon choix et étais revenu de bon côté. Il était persuadé qu'au plus profond de lui il ne voulait le malheur de personne. Harry réécrivait alors toute l'histoire. Il remonta même au tout début et s'imagina le déroulement des choses si à leur première rencontre, il lui avait serré la main. Harry ne pouvait pas non plus nier que Draco était un con. Même si sa vie n'était pas des plus faciles, son comportement envers lui et ses amis n'était vraiment pas la meilleure de ses idées. Un Malfoy reste un Malfoy.

C'est justement à cause de ses longues visites quotidiennes qu'Harry supposa que lui aussi était plutôt seul. S'il était venu lui rendre visite, peut-être avait-il une chance de renouer avec Malfoy. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider. De toute manière, Harry était décidé à le voir.

Le souvenir de la veille le frappa de plein fouet. Il se souvenait de l'article que Ron lui avait lu hier. Et c'est avec effroi qu'il réalisa que si lui pouvait enfin sortir de l'hôpital, Malfoy devait y avoir été interné depuis peu.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! L'histoire commence "vraiment" au prochain chapitre !<p>

J'attend vos avis avec impatience et à bientôt je l'espère !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre troisième.

Draco. Il voulait voir Draco. Il devait le voir. S'il n'était plus là, il n'aurait personne vers qui se tourner. Bien sûr, il risquait d'essuyer un refus, mais il était plutôt confiant. Malfoy était gentil. Il en était persuadé. Seule la fierté de Malfoy pourrait faire obstacle, mais avec un peu de chance, il était devenu plus raisonnable. Après tout, cela faisait trois ans qu'il venait rendre visite à Harry, il l'avait donc sûrement mise de côté.

Peut-être que la chute sociale de sa famille avait remis les choses en questions. Il avait peut-être perdu son côté « Malfoy » si pompeux. Harry fut attristé de cette éventualité. Non pas qu'il appréciait l'orgueil et l'égaux Malfoy, mais Draco avait été fière de son nom durant toute sa vie, alors qu'a-t-il bien pu ressentir quand cette admiration de tous se transforma en haine et dégout ?

Draco souffla-t-il en sortant de sa chambre. Il se senti libéré de quitter ses quatre murs blancs et sans vie. Même si il ne les avait pas vus pendant son sommeil, il avait besoin de voir de la couleur, le ciel, le soleil, de la vie. Il lui fallait retrouver cette sensation d'être vraiment vivant.

Il se rendit à l'accueil et tenta de soutirer le numéro de chambre de Malfoy à la secrétaire écervelée de l'hôpital. Mais même si elle n'avait pas l'air très futé, elle comprit vite qu'Harry n'était pas de la famille. C'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur la ressemblance pour se faire passer pour un Malfoy. Il n'était pas blond, n'avait pas ses yeux si clairs et surtout, il n'avait pas cette manière de parler qui disait tout de suite, « Je suis un Malfoy et toi un moins que rien. ».

Peut-être que s'il n'y avait eu que ça, elle l'aurait laissé passer, mais Draco était sous protection rapprochée, ne permettant les visites qu'à la famille et il était écrit sur le dossier Malfoy en lettres capitale :

« AUCUNE FAMILLE REPERTORIEE »

Harry eut un grand choque. Qu'était devenue la famille Malfoy en si peu de temps ? Il savait qu'elle avait dû traverser de nombreux problèmes, mais de là à n'avoir plus qu'un membre. Ça semblait invraisemblable.

Harry eut du mal à s'en remettre. Draco avait perdu toute sa famille. Il devait se sentir bien seul et surtout maintenant, alors qu'il était blessé et que personne n'était à ses côtés. Harry le savait n'ayant lui non plus plus de famille

Harry s'écarta de l'accueil. Il sorti dans la rue pour prendre l'air et se remettre de ses découvertes. Le froid hivernal le frappa de plein fouet, donnant à ses joues une teinte plus rosée. Il souffla entre ses mains pour tenter de se réchauffer tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Son seul projet avait été de voir Malfoy, mais ça se réveillait être impossible. Il allait alors attendre sans rien faire qu'il se réveille ? Non, sûrement pas. Il ne comptait pas rester impuissant et sûrement pas aller frapper à la porte de ses meilleurs amis. Il était résolu à résoudre l'affaire Malfoy.

Il prit dans un premier temps la peine de se renseigner sur le cas. Il y découvrit peu de nouveautés.

Malfoy avait été retrouvé allongé derrière le comptoir de son magasin, entourait par des vestiges de fiole et des parchemins qui devaient avoir glissés du présentoir. Il a été découvert que Malfoy avait avalé une potion inconnue des spécialistes qui semblait provoquer un coma profond.

Harry décida de se rendre sur place. Autant par curiosité que par manque d'alternative. Il se retrouva bien vite sur le chemin de traverse. Il découvrit de nombreux nouveaux magasins mais les plus anciens, toujours sur pieds lui réchauffaient le cœur. Tout n'avait donc pas changé.

Dans un coin isolé, il tomba sur un petit magasin de potion « Drink me ».

Une histoire moldue lui revint en tête à l'évocation de ce nom. Pourquoi diable Malfoy avait-il nommé sa boutique ainsi ? Harry n'avait rien contre les contes moldus, il en lisait lui-même beaucoup durant son enfance. Mais pourquoi Malfoy ferrait référence à une histoire moldue ? Il détestait les moldus. Avait-il changé à ce point ou n'était-ce dû qu'au hasard ? Harry garda l'hypothèse du hasard comme étant la bonne et entra dans la boutique à l'aide de l'incantation qu'Hermione lui avait appris il y a si longtemps déjà. Alohomora.

Il entra, fermant précautionneusement la porte après son passage. La pièce était comme décrite, envahit de parchemins. Mais même en désordre, la pièce était chaleureuse. Il y avait de petites marches sur la gauche et la droite de l'entrée qui menaient vers les étagères de potions. Les fioles étaient alignées, de couleurs et de formes différentes. Le spectacle était vraiment joli. Le bois et la lumière tamisée donnaient un sentiment de confort. L'entrée donnait sur le comptoir. Il s'en approcha évitant méticuleusement les papiers et glissa ses doigts fins sur le bois dur du présentoir. L'usure lui donnait un charme fou. Une vieille caisse, toute aussi usée s'accordait parfaitement avec le décor. Derrière, un tabouret dissimulé dans un coin et encastrée dans le mur, une imposante bibliothèque. De nombreux livres sur les potions et la magie. Il passa ses doigts sur le dos des livres. Il n'y avait pas un gramme de poussière. Seuls les parchemins contrastaient avec le décor parfaitement rangé et propre. Il sourit à l'idée de voir Malfoy un chiffon à la main à dépoussiérer chaque fiole.

Un ouvrage le coupa dans sa divagation. Parmi tous ses livres se cachait un intrus. Alors que tous les livres parlaient de magie, celui-ci venait de chez les moldus. Il lit : « Alice in wonderland ».

Le nom du magasin n'était donc pas un hasard. Il remonta sur la tranchée du livre et tenta de l'extirper de la rangée de livres compressés. Pourtant, au lieu de sortir de l'étagère, le livre se bloqua et une fente dans la bibliothèque s'ouvrit. Harry poussa la porte masquée et s'introduisit dans l'antre. Il descendit les trois petites marches et se retrouva dans une pièce secrète encore plus fabuleuse que le magasin. C'était une grande bibliothèque dont les rayons étaient en bois massif. La lumière y était encore plus tamisée, laissant derrière elle un éclat vermeil. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une gigantesque table remplit par des chaudrons, liquides, fioles et ustensiles en tous genres. Au milieu de cette table, un présentoir à livre. Imposant, majestueux, tout en or, mais vide. Ou était le livre ? Volé ? Etait-ce le motif de l'agression ?

Harry tourna sur lui-même, inspectant la salle. Elle était pleine de livre mais il lui semblait qu'un livre tout particulier avait sa place ici. Harry repéra au fond de la pièce, un peu dissimulé par l'angle de l'imposante étagère, un fauteuil. Il paraissait assez vieux comme tout ce qu'il se trouvait ici. Son tissu était vert émeraude et son contour était en or, formant aux extrémités des accoudoirs des serpents. Un truc typiquement serpentard, vicieux et pompeux. Harry ne compta pas donner plus d'attention à ce fauteuil quand il se demanda ce qu'un objet probablement de grande valeur faisait terré ici. Il réfléchit un instant puis s'assit et il comprit de suite. Du fauteuil, on pouvait distinguer un jeu de lumière avec des miroirs dissimulés dans les étagères qui illuminait un endroit tout particulier.

Harry s'en approcha et tâtonna la pierre froide de la façade. Un petit clic lui signala qu'il avait vu juste. La pierre se déplaça, laissant place à un casier métallique. Il y trouva naturellement à l'intérieur un livre aux dorures flamboyantes. Il retourna s'assoir l'ouvrage en main et commença à feuilleter. Des potions. Ce livre était remplit de formules, de potions et d'illustrations de plantes. Ce n'est qu'après de nombreuses pages, qu'Harry reconnu l'écriture de Malfoy. Elle ne lui était pas vraiment familière et avait subi quelques modification depuis Poudlard mais Harry y reconnu le « y » de Malfoy. Il ne savait pas trop se l'expliquer, mais seul un Malfoy faisaient ses « y » de la sorte. Comme si ils devaient mettre tout l'honneur de leur nom dans cette lettre. Il continu alors sa lecture. Certaines potions lui étaient acquises mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans le livre, les potions devenaient plus complexes. La dernière page le surprit énormément. Ce n'était pas la dernière page du livre, mais la dernière rédigée avant un amont de pages blanches. La potion était la Potter Sleep.

Potter Sleep. Harry en resta bouche-bée. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? La formule était rédigée au crayon et un passage frappa Harry de plein fouet.

« Nota Bene : La durée du sommeil est indéterminée. La mort est une éventualité. Potion instable. »

Le cœur de Harry se serra.

« Comment ça potion instable ?! Elle peut être mortelle et elle n'est qu'instable ! Mais quel imbécile testerait ça sur lui ! s'écria Harry seul dans sa cachette. »

En effet, l'état de Draco n'était pas lié à une agression mais à sa propre volonté. La potion plongeait son créateur dans un sommeil sélectif. Elle forçait ce dernier à confronter une situation qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer et seul le bon choix pouvait réveiller celui-ci. Si la personne fait le mauvais choix, elle meurt.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça se demandait Harry. Draco Malfoy était devenu un fou suicidaire ! Comment était-il censé le sortir de là maintenant ? Que faire s'il choisissait la mort ? Rien dans la formule n'évoquait un retour en arrière.

Autant Harry était soulagé d'apprendre que ce n'était pas une agression, autant il était désespéré de ne trouver aucune solution. Il ne pouvait pas aller lui parler en espérant qu'il l'entende dans son sommeil. Alors que faire ?

Il se résolu à aller voir Hermione. Elle était la seule qui s'y connaissait assez en potion pour pouvoir trouver une faille. Mais comment devait-il lui expliquer son intérêt soudain pour Draco sans évoquer son état de conscience durant son coma ? Il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil dans un long soupire.

Avait-il seulement le temps de se poser ce genre de questions ? La vie de Malfoy était en jeu. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard.

Il sorti en trombe du magasin, l'ouvrage collé contre la poitrine et prit la première cheminette venue pour se rendre dans la nouvelle demeure Weasley. Il feignit l'enthousiasme à la visite de la maison. Hermione était seule. Elle attendait que les enfants rentrent d'une ballade avec Ron. Elle fit donc visiter avec fierté sa nouvelle maison à son meilleur ami mais remarqua vite que quelque chose clochait. Ils s'assirent dans le salon, devant une grande cheminé illuminait de grandes flammes, une tasse de thé à la main.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh…

Harry était décontenancé par la claire voyance de son amie et à la fois très gêné d'aborder le sujet. Pourquoi était-il gêné se demanda-t-il. Il avait toujours tout fait pour sauver le monde alors pourquoi éprouvait-il une gêne quand il s'agissait de Malfoy ?

- J'enquête sur l'agression de Malfoy qui n'en est d'ailleurs pas une et j'ai besoin de ton aide, lança-t-il d'une traite baissant les yeux sur sa tasse.

Hermione ne posa pas plus de questions au plus grand soulagement du brun et jeta un œil au livre qu'Harry lui tendait.

- Potter Sleep, souffla-t-elle en survolant le texte.

Les joues du brun s'enflammèrent. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallut que Malfoy nomme sa potion ainsi cria-t-il dans son esprit.

- Je crois que Malfoy n'a pas été agressé mais qu'il a ingéré sa potion, pour on ne sait qu'elle raison. Tu crois qu'il voulait en finir ? La voix de Harry se brisa sur ses derniers mots.

- Je ne pense pas Harry. Malfoy me semble plus être le genre de personne passionné par son art. Je pense qu'il était assez sûr de lui pour savoir qu'il n'en mourrait pas, dit-elle les yeux toujours rivés sur le texte. »

Harry remercia Merlin qu'elle ne le regarde pas. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et s'en sentait pitoyable. Il s'emportait comme une fillette. Hermione resta longtemps plongée dans l'ouvrage, laissant le temps à Harry de se reprendre. Pourtant la dernière phrase d'Hermione le fit retomber bien vite.

« On ne peut rien faire… Il faut attendre en espérant qu'il fasse le bon choix. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le vit cloué sur place. Il avait blêmit. Il se sentait inutile. Il détestait être impuissant. Qu'allait-il faire si il choisissait la mort ? Harry se maudissait de réagir de cette manière. Certes la mort de Malfoy serait tragique mais il n'avait pas raison de se mettre dans un étant pareil. Son cœur appelait au secours, enfermé dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il aurait voulu battre bien plus fort encore.

Il allait partir. Il devait se retrouver seul. Il ne s'inquiétait même plus de ce que son amie pourrait penser de sa réaction. Plus rien de semblait avoir de l'importance. C'était irrationnel et le pire, c'est qu'il en était conscient. Hermione lui proposa de rester mais n'insista pas voyant l'air dépité de son ami.

Harry parti, la tête dans les nuages et le moral dans les chaussettes. Tout lui semblait si sombre. La vie avait-elle toujours été ainsi. La mort d'un tas de gens lui revint en mémoire. Oui, c'était probablement quelque chose qui n'avait pas changée. Il alla au chaudron baveur pour y passer la nuit, laissant son estomac crier famine.

Dans le prochain chapitre, le réveil de Draco.

Ou sa mort !

Mouahaha !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre quatrième

Il se réveilla ce matin-là, sûr de lui. Il ne savait toujours pas comment réveiller le bel endormi mais il avait trouvé le moyen d'aller le voir. Il se maudissait d'ailleurs de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il fouilla dans sa grande valise qui était arrivée la veille, peu de temps avant lui. Il y mît un désordre pas possible mais n'y prêta pas attention. Une fois l'objet de ses convoitises trouvé, il l'enfila de suite et descendit les marches du chaudron baveur pour se retrouver dans la salle à manger. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, aller à l'hôpital mais il ne tiendrait pas une minute de plus sans quelque chose dans l'estomac. Il attrapa donc un pain à grignoter en toute discrétion étant dissimulé sous sa cape et se démena jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il chercha un instant le moyen de rentrer discrètement dans la chambre de Draco, de façon à ce que les deux gardes de l'entrée ne virent pas la porte s'ouvrir mais il se résolu à passer outre et entra sans faire attention à leur étonnement. Ne voyant personne dans la chambre à part le malade, ils retournèrent à leur place.

La chambre de Draco n'avait pas été compliquée à trouver. Il était le seul avec deux gorilles devant la porte. Il se maudit une dernière fois de ne pas avoir pensé à ce plan pourtant si facile avant et s'approcha du lit avec hésitation.

Sa respiration se faisait haletante et son pouls s'accéléra. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de l'être qui occupait ses pensées depuis si longtemps déjà et une telle vague de bonheur l'envahit qu'il eut de mal à se contrôler. Il lui faisait un tel effet alors qu'il ne voyait que la forme de son corps allongé dans les draps. Que se passera-t-il quand il croisera ses prunelles grises foudroyantes ?

Une vague d'effroi le transperça et il rajouta, si il revoyait ces prunelles un jour.

Il s'approcha lentement du lit, le souffle court, les jambes tremblantes. La scène devait être pathétique se dit-il mais ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que ça. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas contrôler le tourbillon de sentiments qui l'envahissait. Il passa sa main sur la rambarde du lit et la serra de toutes ses forces. Ça y est ! Draco Malfoy était devant lui. Pas comme il l'avait espéré certes, mais devant lui tout de même. Il clos les yeux un instant, tentant vainement de reprendre en main les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Quand il les rouvrit, il inspecta le corps immobile de Malfoy. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Ses yeux clos lui donnaient une expression paisible alors que Harry savait pertinemment qu'en lui, il devait mener un grand combat. Ses lèvres étaient rosées et ses joues d'une pâleur qui lui était propre. Les traits de sa mâchoire s'étaient prononcés. Il avait un air plus masculin, il était devenu un homme. Ses épaules étaient plus larges et ses bras puissants. Harry avait été loin de là dans son imagination. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Quand il se reprit, il effleura la main de l'endormi. Il n'osa pas aller plus loin. Lui prendre la main était définitivement trop gênant pour lui, il avait la peur folle que Malfoy se réveille et se fâche. Leur dernière discussion n'avait vraiment pas était très amicale, comme aucune de leurs interactions d'ailleurs. Ils n'avaient jamais été en bon terme. Il avait supposé que Malfoy avait changé la vison qu'il avait de lui mais qu'allait-il faire s'il s'était trompé. Un frisson parcouru son échine. Il appréhendait horriblement leur retrouvaille pourtant son cœur nourrissait une impatience folle. Il prit la chaise du fond de la pièce et s'installa à ses côtés. Il devait se résoudre à dire quelque chose. Il était là pour ça après tout sinon pourquoi venir. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire et pas non plus si il allait l'entendre. Et pire que tout, que devait-il dire si il pouvait l'entendre. Les premiers mots qu'il entendrait de lui après trois ans. Les mots de son ennemi de toujours qu'il a veillé pendant sa maladie. Le stresse lui noua le ventre. Malfoy avait toujours été imprévisible et après tant de temps, il craignait encore plus sa fureur. Il se lança timidement. Son cœur parlait alors que sa tête lui criait de prendre ses jambes à son coup.

« Malfoy… Malfoy. »

Il l'appela avec hésitation comme si il allait se réveiller d'une sieste. Pourtant il ne bougeait. C'était prévisible. La peur se fit plus grande. Harry était tiraillé d'inquiétudes pour n'importe qu'elle situation. Il s'était même mit avoir peur que l'un des gorilles réalise sa présence. Il devenait irrationnel. Il perdait toutes notions.

« Draco. Lança-t-il avec plus de conviction. Draco ! Mais réveilles-toi bordel ! »

Il criait sur un comateux. Si les médecins l'attrapaient, il finirait en asile. Il repensa aux venues de Malfoy durant son sommeil et il se souvint du bruit du stylo marquant le papier. Il eut alors une merveilleuse idée. Il reprit la parole mais en essayant de lui parler à lui conscient ou non, il allait lui parler comme s'il rédigeait une lettre. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Malfoy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es mis dans cet état. Je me demande même si tu n'as pas perdu la raison mais que tu m'entendes ou non, j'aimerai vraiment que tu te réveilles. J'ai tant d'interrogations à ton sujet et j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir te remercier pour ta compagnie. Et par-dessus tout, ça me ferait tellement plaisir de te revoir, j'aimerai vraiment qu'on essaye de repartir sur de bonnes bases et peut être même devenir ami. Ce serait mon souhait le plus cher Draco. Alors si tu m'entends, s'il te plait fait le bon choix et réveilles-toi. Même si tu ne veux plus me voir après, j'aimerai vraiment que tu me donnes cette occasion de te remercier et de tenter d'arranger les choses entre nous. »

Il se tût. Il avait tout dit. L'émotion l'avait submergé. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et ses yeux étaient humides. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla lentement. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. La potion était un échec. Heureusement qu'il l'avait rédigé au crayon se dit-il dans une grimace. Son corps semblait encore endormi. Une douleur lui traversait les membres. La potion n'était vraiment pas bonne. Il grimaça à nouveau. Autant par douleur que du fait qu'il avait fait une erreur dans son travail alors qu'il n'en faisait jamais.<p>

La voix de Potter lui revint. Il s'était réveillé ? Il était passé le voir ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un effet secondaire de la potion. Il reprit enfin le contrôle de ses paupières et ouvrit ses yeux comme il le souhaitait. Il faisait nuit. Il n'y avait pas de Potter. Probablement la potion. Il espéra un instant avoir simplement perdu la notion du temps mais se raisonna de suite. Pourquoi Potter viendrait le voir se demanda-t-il. Il le haïssait. Il en était persuadé.

Il commençait à retrouver des sensations dans son corps. Et une chaleur le fit tressaillir. Il pencha difficilement sa tête en avant et vit dans sa main, la main de Potter. Son cœur se gonfla de joie. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Cet imbécile était réveillé. Enfin endormie actuellement mais sortie de son coma. Il ne put que sourire. Un sourire niais mais un sourire heureux. Une expression qui était bien rare sur le visage du serpentard. Surtout depuis quelques années.

Il remua délicatement ses doigts, laissant sa peau se frotter à celle de Potter. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Tout ce dont Draco avait besoin. Quand il eut recouvré plus de force, il s'assit dans son lit. Il passa délicatement les doigts de sa main libre dans la chevelure du brun. Il avait si longtemps eut envie de s'y perdre mais n'avait jamais osé. Harry émit un petit bruit dans son sommeil ce qui amplifia le sourire béat du blond. Il releva lentement les mèches perdues sur le visage du beau brun et se mit à l'admirer, comme il faisait depuis si longtemps déjà. Pourtant il ne s'en laissait pas et encore moins maintenant alors qu'il savait qu'il pouvait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre et qu'il faisait d'adorables mimiques durant son somme.

Draco se demanda un instant s'il se pouvait qu'il soit encore en train de rêver. Mais il n'attendit pas de réponse. Peu importe si il rêvait encore ou non, il savourerait ce moment.

Au bout de quelques temps, il se recoucha à contre cœur, mais les douleurs lui lancinaient tout le corps et il ne pouvait plus autrement. Il se rendormit alors comme si il n'avait jamais ouvert les yeux espérant profondément que quand il rouvrirait les yeux, il serait encore là.

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla à nouveau. Le soleil frappait ses paupières encore close de plein fouet. Il était inutile de tenter de se rendormir. Et puis, il n'en avait vraiment pas l'envie. Il ouvrit les yeux avec une petite appréhension. Serait-il là ?<p>

Il eut bien vite sa réponse, quand il se retrouva face à quatre murs blancs et une chaise. Il n'y avait personne. Il ne savait plus distinguer la réalité du rêve. Quand avait il était conscient ? L'était-il à cet instant ?

Il s'assit dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il revint en arrière. Il cherchait la réalité. Il se souvenait être passé chez Potter. Il l'avait regardé dormir. Et il avait trouvé. L'ingrédient manquant de sa potion de choix. Si il ajoutait cela au reste, il était sûr qu'il plongerait dans un sommeil de volonté.

Il se remémora son dernier regard à Potter. Il se souvint de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie. Il la revivait comme si il y était. Il se voyait rentrer dans son magasin et perfectionner sa potion. Il s'en félicita un instant et retourna à l'avant du magasin. Il valait mieux prendre ses précautions. Que quelqu'un puisse un jour le retrouver si ça se passait mal. Il avala la potion. Il se souvint du gout aigre du liquide qui lui glissait dans la gorge. Il grimaça. Il perdit rapidement le contrôle de son corps et tomba à la renverse emmenant avec lui ce qui l'entourait. Il se souvint avoir juré en pensant qu'il allait devoir ranger.

Ses souvenirs s'embrumaient. Il ne trouvait que des brides. Il se tirailla l'esprit. Puis ça lui revint. Un seul souvenir. Un souvenir qui lui semblait perpétuel. La potion avait donc marchait au début.

Il se revoyait devant le lit de Harry. Deux choix s'offraient à lui. Sortir et ne plus jamais revenir ou passer sa vie devant ce lit à attendre. Et il se revoyait prendre place sur la chaise. Encore et encore. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé dans ce cas ? La potion aurait dû lui faire prendre le bon choix et partir. Ou le tuer pour être resté autant de fois. Pourquoi diable s'était-il réveillé ?

Il eut sa réponse quand un bruit le sorti de sa torpeur. La porte s'ouvrit et une tête brune apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Ce devait donc être lui. Sa voix. Il avait brisé l'effet de la potion. Le dilemme ne se posant plus, la potion s'était interrompu.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

* * *

><p>Le brun entra timidement dans la pièce. Son visage passait d'un sourire niais à une hésitation singulière. Il entra et regarda le blond dans les yeux. Un frisson le secoua quand ses prunelles grises se perdirent dans les siennes. Elle était là. Cette étincelle qui rendait ses yeux si spéciaux. Cette petite lueur qui lui avait tant manqué dans ses rêves. Elle était là. Il se ressaisit et gagna en assurance quand le blond lui sourit. Ce n'était pas le plus heureux des sourires mais il ne pouvait pas demander la lune. Il se senti privilégié de recevoir ce sourire. Ce devait être le premier sourire de sa part depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Il lui sourit en retour et le temps sembla s'arrêter pour eux.<p>

* * *

><p>Eh bien voilà, il est réveillé. Désolée de couper ce chapitre ici mais j'ai besoin d'un temps de réflexion pour la suite ! x)<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre cinquième.

* * *

><p>L'atmosphère était tendue. Aucun des deux hommes ne savait trop quoi dire. Ils étaient assis face à face à une table de la cafétéria et se contentaient d'éviter le regard de l'autre. Mais bien vite Harry ne tint plus. Beaucoup trop de questions lui trottaient dans la tête et celle-ci en particulier.<p>

« - Tu voulais mourir Malfoy ? lança-t-il directement ne réussissant pas à cacher toute l'émotion qu'il éprouvait à ses mots.

Le blond le fixa estomaquait. Il se perdit dans les perles vertes qui le fixaient avec une intensité qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Puis il réalisa l'absurdité de la question. Non. Bien sûr que non. Le suicide n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy.

Non. Répondit-il simplement les sourcils froncés.

Alors pourquoi avoir essayé cette potion ?! demanda Harry un peu décontenancé par l'expression de son interlocuteur. Il ne semblait pas partir sur le chemin de l'amitié mais il ne pouvait réprimer ses questions.

Parce que je pensais justement que c'est sans l'utiliser que j'y perdrais la vie.

Comment ça ?

Le blond rougit un peu et détourna le regard.

Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un t'as dit. Je suppose que non mais j'ai passé quelque temps à ton chevet et il s'est avéré que je n'arrivais plus à me résoudre de ne plus venir, même si ça me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Harry en fut bouche-bée. C'était bien à cause de ça. Il ne put que rougir à cet aveu. Evitant à son tour le regard de Malfoy. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas doués pour briser la glace.

Je sais. Je t'ai entendu. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi et ça ne m'aurait d'ailleurs pas effleuré l'esprit si tu ne t'étais pas excusé en faisant tomber ton stylo.

Le blond rougit à l'évocation de cette scène. Il s'était senti vraiment stupide à ce moment-là. Le brun sourit et reprit.

Et je voulais avant toute chose te remercier Draco. Tu étais auprès de moi alors que personne d'autre n'était là, alors que tu n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Et ça m'a vraiment aidé.

C'était à charge de revanche. Tu l'avais aussi fait durant le combat. C'était ma manière à moi de te… Il marqua une pause. De te remercier.

Harry rigola. Et Draco le regarda faire sans comprendre.

Et si on reprenait tout depuis le début ? En mettant de côté nos différents du passé, en essayant simplement d'être ami. Il observa la réaction du blond le cœur plein d'espoir et les yeux brillants.

Malfoy afficha un sourire satisfait. Il semblait malicieux mais c'était ça façon de sourire habituelle non, se demanda Harry. Le blond lui tendit la main.

Je n'accepterais pas un second refus. Dit-il riant. Draco Malfoy, enchanté.

Harry était subjugué. Draco venait de rire. C'était un spectacle fabuleux. Il remarqua le plissement délicat de ses yeux. C'était vraiment adorable. Son cœur s'emporta. Il était tellement heureux que tout se déroule si bien. Bien mieux encore qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Harry Potter, moi de même. Lui répondit-il en serrant la main qui lui était tendu et lui offrant son plus beau sourire. »

Les deux hommes se découvrirent une complicité inattendue. Draco lui conta sa vie ces trois dernières années. La perte de sa famille, de ses amis, l'ouverture de son magasin. Il y avait une grande partie de malheur, pourtant Draco ne flanchait pas. Il termina sur son magasin de potions. Il lui raconta l'élaboration de nouvelles potions. Il était passionné. Ses yeux brillaient et son ton était euphorique. Harry buvait ses paroles. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps de savoir la vérité. Et l'entendre de lui, dans cette complicité, de ce ton de confidence. Il se croyait dans un rêve.

Harry lui raconta à son tour quand il s'était réveillé, il lui raconta même comment il a été incapable de dire à Ron et à Hermione qu'il avait été conscient et malheureux. Il lui dit aussi qu'il avait cherché son agresseur et sa peur terrible qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Draco avait souri. Et Harry avait été heureux de lui dire. Il lui dit en suite qu'il vivait au chaudron baveur et le blond s'empressa sans même qu'il ait évoqué quelque chose, lui proposa de l'héberger. Et Harry accepta avec grand plaisir. C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent ensemble chez Draco, dans la bonne humeur et l'euphorie. Les cœurs en joies.

Le blond fit entrer Harry dans sa demeure. Ils arrivèrent dans un salon avec une cuisine ouverte. La pièce était vraiment spacieuse et décoré avec style. Draco semblait ravi d'avoir un invité. Il lui fit visiter le reste du loft avec un sourire chaleureux qui ne s'effaçait pas. Harry était subjugué. Autant par la classe du loft, que par la situation qui lui semblait irréelle. Il allait emménager chez Malfoy. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça quelques années auparavant, il lui aurait ri au nez, et à présent, c'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait. Il aimait penser que Draco était si jovial parce que c'était lui mais il se doutait bien que c'était à cause de sa grande solitude qu'il s'en réjouissait autant. Il lui avait raconté sur un ton neutre la perte de tous ses proches mais il avait pu lire sa détresse dans ses yeux. La seule chose dont il pouvait être vraiment heureux, c'est que son ennemi d'enfance lui faisait confiance. Il avait laissé tomber son masque de marbre. Et ça représentait déjà beaucoup pour Harry.

Ils arrivèrent à la future chambre du brun. Elle était spacieuse et épurée. Un grand lit à baldaquin la dominé, une armoire et une commande en bois massif et puis un petit fauteuil d'un vert sombre entouré de dorures comme celui du magasin. La chambre était vraiment très belle. Mais l'un des murs l'interpella. Alors que tous les autres étaient peints, ce dernier était en taule. Ca donnait un certain charme à la pièce mais c'était vraiment très étrange de mettre ce genre de matériaux dans une chambre à coucher. Le blond sembla remarquer son hébétement. Le plus grand s'approcha du mur et tira sur une sorte de petite poignée. Et dans un grand bruit, le mur alla se nicher dans sa boite collée au plafond laissant vue sur une nouvelle pièce à coucher, un peu plus grande et plus moderne. Le blond la présenta comme sa chambre. Harry ne put que rougir timidement en réalisant la proximité de leur chambre.

Mais ce qui allait se passer était encore bien loin de ce qu'il s'était imaginé à cet instant.

* * *

><p>Je suis vraiment désolée, ce chapitre est très décevant. Je le sais mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux. Je me rattraperai sur le suivant qui, si je me débrouille bien devrait être très intéressant pour vous ! ;)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre sixième.

* * *

><p>Il entra dans sa chambre après un dernier regard vers la cuisine où le blond faisait la vaisselle les manches de sa chemise retournées. Il ferma la porte le sourire aux lèvres. Voir Draco faire le ménage était une scène qui le faisait toujours sourire. Il savait qu'il était maniaque sur les bords mais l'imaginer lui entrain de nettoyer toutes ses petites affaires était juste hilarant. Il enfila son pyjama, le cœur comblé de joie. Il venait de passer une soirée passionnante et follement agréable. Il se sentait si bien en sa compagnie. Il en avait été d'abord surprit mais réalisa vite que c'était plutôt normal. Draco avait en quelques sortes vécu les mêmes choses que lui, il le comprenait là où les autres ne savait même pas. Il se sentait tellement en confiance, en sécurité. Il espérait que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. Il se glissa donc dans les draps fins de son grand lit et se remémora chaque instant passé auprès de lui. Il s'endormi un sourire niais accroché aux lèvres qui ne dura malheureusement pas.<p>

Ill frotta ses assiettes sur lesquels les restes ne se décidaient pas à disparaître. Il frottait mais presque dans le vide. Il se sentait bien. Il était heureux. Il avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait que d'être heureux. Il savait que demain matin, il aurait quelqu'un à saluer, quelqu'un avec qui partager un repas et peut être même une journée. Il a bien longtemps que tout le monde l'avait abandonné et retrouver enfin de la compagnie ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Le fait que ce soit Potter y jouait naturellement un grand rôle mais il ne se l'avoua pas. Il revoyait la discussion et les rires partagé. Son cœur semblait avoir une nouvelle raison de battre. Pourtant son visage s'assombrit bien vite. Il se souvint pourquoi il était seul, pourquoi sa famille était morte. Il détourna son regard vers la porte récemment close. C'était dangereux de vivre près de lui. Même pour un survivant comme lui. Il allait être humilié et mit en danger par sa faute. Ce n'est que là, qu'il dû admettre que Potter avait une bien plus grande place dans son cœur qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Il y réfléchit un certain temps, frottant sans cesse une assiette déjà brillante mais il ne trouva pas d'autre solution.

Il sortit les assiettes de l'eau et s'essuya les mains. Il rédigea un petit mot et le donna à sa chouette qui s'en vola dans un battement d'ailes magistral. Il gagna sa chambre péniblement tout comme la mélancolie avait atteint son cœur. Le bonheur s'était effacé mais il savait faire le bon choix. Il était simplement heureux d'avoir pu gouter à nouveau à ce sentiment magique.

Il retira ses vêtements, qu'il rangea immédiatement dans le panier à linge et se glissa en boxer dans son lit. Mais à peine ferma-t-il les yeux qu'un cri le fit bondir. Il se jeta sur la paroi métallique et le tira violemment. Il était près au pire, s'imaginant l'intrusion d'un assaillant dans son appartement. Mais il fut soulager de voir le brun seul assis dans son lit. Il soupira.

« - Désolé…. J'ai rêvé que je n'arrivais plus à me réveiller. S'excusa-t-il timidement.

Le blond lui sourit sincèrement, étant bien plus soulagé qu'embêté.

Je laisse ouvert ok ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, le brun l'avait compris à son ton mais il hocha tout de même la tête. Il lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

Le blond retourna se coucher mais ne réussit pas à calmer sa peur. Il pensait que laisser ouvert le rassurerait mais il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter au moindre bruit et ça arriva bien souvent étant donné que le plus petit ne cessait de se retourner. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil non plus. Draco comprenait sa peur. Après trois ans de souffrance silencieuse, il devait garder quelques séquelles.

Il se décala alors sur la droite de son lit et annonça bien fort pour qu'Harry l'entende.

« Vient là ! »

Harry ne se fit pas prier sentant une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix. Il s'approcha du lit s'attendant à une réprimande sanglante comme il savait si bien les faire mais à la place, le blond souleva la couette du côté gauche et lui dit de se coucher. Draco ne put que rigoler timidement à la vue de la tête éberluée du garçon. Ce qui eut pour effet de sortir ce dernier de son stade d'hébétude. Il s'allongea alors précautionneusement dans le lit du blond. Il remercia les cieux qu'il fasse noir et que le blond ne put pas voir son visage virer à l'écarlate. Il avait précipitamment très chaud. Même aux oreilles. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il sentait chaque battement se propager dans son corps. Il semblait résonner en lui et il espérait que ce ne soit vraiment qu'en lui.

Le blond quant à lui, n'était toujours pas rassuré. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué l'état d'Harry avant de passer un bras autour du corps frêle du brun. Il le rapprocha de lui. Il fut de suite frappé par la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, ce n'est qu'après qu'il ressenti les battements de son cœur contre sa peau nue. Il baissa la tête et croisa ses prunelles vertes qui brillaient avec le reflet de la lune. Elles dévièrent rapidement. Il sourit. Ses inquiétudes semblèrent se dissiper un instant. Il releva d'un mouvement délicat le menton du plus petit posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans gènes ni retenue. Mais avec fougue et passion. Il n'était pas du genre à jouer le timide dans ce genre de situation. Il passa ses mains autour des hanches de Harry et le cola le plus possible à lui. Le brun gémit dans leur baiser alors que leurs membres en éveils se frôlèrent. Le blond sourit mettant fin au baiser mais son visage se décomposa vite même si il ne laissa rien paraitre. Il venait de croiser les émeraudes de Potter et il y avait une étincelle de peur. Elle était compréhensible mais il fit remonter en lui toutes ses inquiétudes. Il savait qu'il devait s'arrêter là. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de partager ce genre de relation avec son ennemi d'enfance. Pourtant le désir était monté en lui dans une vague de chaleur et peu importe ce qu'il tentait, la présence du brun n'allait pas lui permettre de se calmer. Le brun en question avait remarqué le malaise de Draco. Il pensa de suite qu'il avait lu la peur dans son regard mais même si elle était présente, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation et le blond lui faisait un effet qu'il n'avait jamais pu ne serait-ce que s'imaginer. Même si il avait voulu arrêter, son corps aurait agis par lui-même. Tout comme il le fit alors qu'il se frottait à son compagnon. Son souffle se coupait à chaque nouveau contacte. Il sentait une telle pression au niveau de bassin, il devenait simplement incontrôlable. Le blond serra la mâchoire. Son souffle se faisait lourd. Pourquoi était-il aussi tentant le blâma-t-il intérieurement alors qu'il tentait vainement de se calmer. Les va-et-vient du brun lui embrumaient l'esprit. Le désir prenait place faisant défaillir sa raison. Il sentait le souffle court du plus petit sur son coup. Quand il l'entendit gémir, la raison disparu définitivement ne laissant seulement place à l'instinct. Il saisit les fesses du brun d'une poigne de fer et accentua les frottements. Le brun gémit arrachant un grognement au blond. Il avait tellement envie de lui. Plus rien ne lui disait que c'était mal alors il se décolla un instant du brun et l'extirpa de son pyjama. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui, tout en gardant une certaine pression au nouveau de son boxer. Il l'observait un air vainqueur accroché aux lèvres. Le brun gémit. Il réagissait même à son regard. Il se sentait fondre sous ses prunelles d'aciers. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son souffle se faisait lourd et il l'implora en gesticulant. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit et il l'embrassa, une lueur bestiale dans les yeux. Le blond parcouru son corps de baiser. Il insista sur son coup. Le brun saisit les draps subissant ses morsures. Draco descendit le long de son ventre, sous la douce mélodie de ses plaintes. Il lui retira son boxer d'une main experte et saisit son membre avec douceur sur lequel il resserra son emprise au cours de ses passages répétitifs. Alors qu'il torturait le brun, il plaça une main à côté de sa tête et plongea ses prunelles grises dans les yeux émeraude du garçon qui peinaient à rester ouvert. Son plaisir s'accentua alors qu'il se sentait dévorer par le regard de braise que lui lançait Draco. Il ne tint pas longtemps avant de venir dans sa main arrachant un sourire conquérant au blond. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avec passion et fougue et disparu dans la salle de bain. Le brun prit quelques instants à retrouver une respiration stable. Pourtant les battements de son cœur ne ralentissaient pas. Il enfila son boxer qui trainait au bout du lit et s'allongea dans la couette attendant patiemment le retour de son amant.

Draco prit une douche glacée. Sa raison avait repris le dessus. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas s'en vouloir assez. Il n'arrivait pas à regretter même si il savait que ça rendrait les choses bien plus compliquées. Il resta quelques minutes sous cette eau gelée qui lui martyrisait la peau. C'était en quelque sorte sa punition d'avoir été faible et de céder à ses pulsions. Il sorti frémissant et enfila un nouveau boxer. Il se regarda un instant dans le miroir. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il aurait aimé ne pas devoir abandonner son bonheur aussi vite. Mais il le devait. Il ne pouvait laisser Harry courir un si grand danger. Il venait de perdre trois ans de sa vie, il devait à présent en profiter et ne plus vivre dans la peur ou la menace. Il méritait une vie meilleure. Il se ressaisit et retourna dans la chambre. Il sourit à la vue du petit brun endormi dans son lit. Il se glissa entre ses draps et serra Harry contre lui. Il le sera dans ses bras en sachant pertinemment que c'était la dernière fois. Il susurra à l'oreille de l'endormi.

« Je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime trop pour supporter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute. »

Il enfuit son visage dans sa chevelure brune, savourant une dernière fois son odeur délicate. Il ferma les yeux jusqu'au matin mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Son cœur criait déjà à la solitude et l'empêchait de ne laisser passer qu'une seule seconde en sa présence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre septième.

* * *

><p>Il reprit peu à peu conscience, quittant son univers de rêves pour une réalité qu'il pensait beaucoup plus heureuse. Il ouvrit lentement les paupières, un sourire déjà accroché aux lèvres, pourtant il s'effaça vite alors qu'il réalisa que le grand lit était vide de la présence de son bienaimé. Il sauta sur ses jambes prit par l'euphorie de revoir le beau blond tout sourire et accouru presque dans le cuisine où il avait entendu du bruit. Et son sourire réapparu, une vague de bonheur se propagea en lui. Il se réveillait et n'étais pas seul, il se senti entouré, aimé. La solitude qui l'avait si longtemps oppressé avait disparu grâce à lui, ce tyran devenu amant.<p>

Il s'approcha du beau blond et l'enlaça par derrière. Il déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule de Draco comme salutation matinal.

« - Potter. »

Lança Draco sur un ton glacial. Un peu décontenancé, le brun se retira et s'assit à la table non loin de là sans lâcher des yeux son cuisinier. Une boule se formait au creux de son estomac. Il y avait un problème. Le plus grand semblait fâché avec lui mais ce qu'il lui faisait le plus peur était la raison car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal. Il resta donc assis en bougeant nerveusement la jambe. Très vite, Draco le rejoignit en lui lançant quasiment son assiette de pancakes. Le blond attaqua les siens sans un regard pour Harry totalement perdu. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait pour l'énerver ainsi. Il semblait être de retour à leur relation passé. Toute la complicité de la veille semblait s'être envolée. De telle manière qu'Harry se demanda même si il n'avait pas rêver. Un instant il supposa même qu'il dormait encore mais ça semblait bien trop réel pour n'être qu'un rêve. Il se contenta donc d'observer impuissant un Draco furieux engloutir son déjeuner en toute grâce.

Il dégluti alors que ce dernier releva un regard meurtrier vers lui. Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais se résigna ne sachant simplement pas quoi dire. Il attendit que le blond prenne la parole alors que ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Draco se relava et emmena son assiette vide dans l'évier. Et s'est en la frottant qu'il prit la parole.

« - J'espère que tu as bien profité de mon hospitalité bien plus que généreuse mais je t'ai assez vu ici. J'ai envoyé une lettre à la rouquine, elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Ta valise t'attend dans la chambre. Lança-t-il sanglant. »

Harry ne put rien dire. Il regarda le spectacle de Draco au ménage estomaqué. Lui qui avait toujours trouvé cela marrant de le voir ainsi n'y trouvait plus aucune jubilation. Son ventre était noué et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Mais il n'était pas un faiblard. Il avait combattu bien pire alors il n'allait pas se laisser anéantir pas Malfoy de mauvaise humeur. Il avait dû se tromper. Malfoy n'avait pas changé. La potion lui avait simplement un peu retournait l'esprit et maintenant, il était redevenu le sale gosse qu'il avait toujours été. Le brun se leva brutalement et alla chercher sa valise déjà fin prête dans la chambre. Alors qu'il retournait dans le salon, il n'y avait plus que Ginny qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Il la salua vaguement mais lui pressa le pas pour s'en aller. Elle lui demanda s'il ne voulait pas saluer Draco, question à laquelle il répondit par un grognement. C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent la poudre de cheminette sans se douter qu'ils laissaient derrière eux une âme en peine.

En effet, Draco s'était réfugié dans la salle de bain. Il avait tenté de rester le plus longtemps possible mais les yeux pleins de larmes de Harry l'avaient anéanti. Son cœur criait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se recroquevillé sur le carrelage froid. Il avait réussi. Harry le détestait à présent. Mais le plus important, il était loin de lui et en sureté de tout danger. Pourtant, il ne s'en sentait pas heureux du tout. Ses larmes s'écrasèrent sur ses genoux. Il se blâmait de pleurer pour si peu. Lui, le dernier héritier Malfoy pleurait comme un enfant parce qu'on l'avait abandonné comme il l'avait cherché.

Mais il souffrait. Il souffrait qu'il soit parti, qu'il n'ait même rien dit, rien essayé. Il avait tant espéré compter plus à ses yeux. Il aurait dû se douter que c'était impossible. Draco avait réalisé bien vite en commençant ses visites chez le brun qu'il lui portait bien plus qu'un sentiment de reconnaissance. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il osait vraiment se l'avouer, mais il était tombé amoureux de Potter il y a bien longtemps. Il avait fondu sous son courage et sa réparti, sous son regard de braise et ses principes indélogeables. Harry était simplement tout ce qu'il n'était pas et il aimait foutument ça. Il l'avait bien vite remarqué et c'est bien pour cette raison que ses remarques se firent plus sanglantes et dures. Il ne pouvait pas admettre son attirance alors il la masquait sous une haine totalement sur jouée. Bien évidemment, il avait adoré le provoquer mais encore plus cette proximité, cette complicité malsaine qu'ils partageaient. Il aurait dû se douter qu'Harry n'avait pas ressenti ça pour lui. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne l'utilisait que pour combler sa solitude.

Mais à quoi bon, se demanda-t-il. Il aurait tout de même fait les mêmes choix, car même si son cœur se brisait à chaque seconde qui passait sans lui, il avait été heureux d'avoir pu partager cette idylle éphémère avec Harry Potter, son ennemi de toujours et son amant d'un jour.

Les jours passèrent et Draco peinait à s'en remettre. Après-tout, Potter avec occupé une grande partie de sa vie depuis bon nombre d'années alors comment pouvait-il l'oublier ?

Il trainait sans cesse dans son magasin. Il n'avait de toute manière que rarement des clients et faire des potions le détendait, il se changeait les idées. Ou plutôt il en faisait sortir Harry pour quelques heures. Il en était même arrivé à dormir sur le fauteuil de son atelier tellement il n'aimait plus rentrer chez lui. Il y sentait encore la présence du brun. Il n'était pas restait longtemps mais il semblait avoir laissé sa marque partout. Si ce n'était pas son odeur ou un objet oublié, c'était simplement les souvenirs qui frappaient Draco de plein fouet. Le blond en était même venu à créer une potion d'amnésie. Elle le narguait chaque jour et la tentation se faisait toujours plus forte. Il possédait si peu de bons souvenirs qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de garder tous ses affreuses réminiscences. Peu de chose le retenait encore. Mais il ne voulait pas oublier sa mère. Malgré les horribles souvenirs qui étaient liés à elle, elle avait été une mère plus ou moins aimante pour lui et peu importe si il n'avait pas eu une vie de famille des plus enviables, ça mère avait toujours était un pilier pour lui et il l'avait aimé. Aujourd'hui encore, il se replonge parfois dans ses souvenirs heureux avec sa mère. Il y en a peu mais ils lui sont suffisants. Et la seconde chose, tout naturellement et aussi la raison de la potion. Il était tiraillait entre l'envie de souvenirs de ses années passées auprès de Harry tout en voulant tout effacer. A nouveau le brun le plongeait dans un dilemme que son cœur de se résolvait pas défaire.

Il soupira lourdement après la confection de sa troisième potion de jour et s'affala dans son fauteuil émeraude. Il jouait avec le capuchon de sa potion d'amnésie. Pesant pour la énième fois les pours et les contres de cette potion. Mais à nouveau, il ne savait pas. Il se relaça donc à nouveau dans la confection de potions. Son seul moyen d'oublier ses problèmes. Mais voulait-il que ça devienne permanent ?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre huitième.

* * *

><p>Harry quant à lui, n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il rodait dans la maison de la rousse comme un fantôme, passant ses journées à dormir. Lui qui avait eu si peur de dormir n'arrêtait plus. Il espérait se rendormir et retourner dans son coma avec Malfoy à ses côtés. C'était complétement stupide et fou. Il devrait être en train de rattraper le temps perdu, de profiter de la vie comme il l'avait prévu mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait un instant pensait que Ginny pourrait être celle qui partagerait sa vie, qui l'accompagnerait, qui combattrait sa solitude mais il s'était vite aperçu qu'elle ne le remplacerait jamais. Il trouvait ça totalement fou qu'il ait réussi à s'attacher à Malfoy alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais étaient proche, qu'il ait pu prendre une si grande place dans sa vie alors qu'ils n'avaient partagé qu'un court instant de complicité. Et pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Son cœur criait au manque. Il voulait le revoir, le serrer dans ses bras ou même se disputer avec lui comme à l'époque de Poudlard mais rester loin de lui, lui était insupportable. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment vécu sans Malfoy dans les parages depuis sa première année. Il se demanda même si ses années Poudlard auraient été aussi bien sans Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que leur chamaillerie avait occupé une grande partie de sa scolarité quand il n'essayait pas de sauver le monde.<p>

Son ventre se nouait. Le survivant à terre à cause de Malfoy. C'était vraiment une bonne blague. Il soupira et s'assit dans son lit. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Malfoy s'était comporté ainsi. Il ne savait plus lequel était le vrai Draco. Celui qui riait avec lui ou celui qui le mettait à la porte. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que face au blond, il perdait tout son courage. Il avait longtemps essayait de se résoudre à aller le voir et lui demander. Lui faire face et simplement lui demander si il l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ou si il ne s'était que joué de lui. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était un bon nombre de fois allé jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison le cœur empli de courage mais à chaque pas vers l'extérieur une peur effroyable s'emparait de lui. Une peur qu'il n'arrivait à décrire, une peur qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Il avait simplement peur de sa réponse. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter le sourire narquois de Malfoy qui lui dirait que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il avait vaincu le mage noir mais n'arrivait pas à faire face à Malfoy. Il se sentait pathétique.

Pourtant un jour, il n'eut plus le choix. Hermione l'avait presque jetait hors de la maison de sa belle-sœur tellement elle en avait assez de le voir broyer du noir. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva planté devant le magasin de potion. Hermione lui avait dit que Draco ne le quittait presque plus. Elle était d'ailleurs devenue une grande fan de son magasin, il avait durant ces quelques semaines créaient des potions saisissantes. Malfoy avait retrouvé une gloire perdu il y longtemps par sa famille. Certes, il restait certains qui pensaient encore qu'il préparait encore un mauvais tour mais la plupart avait revu leur jugement. Ces potions étaient à présent utilisées dans les plus grands hôpitaux et par les plus grands sorciers.

Harry soupira et passa le pas de la porte accompagné par le son de la clochette. C'est à cet instant qu'il entendit un bruit assourdissant provenant de l'arrière-boutique. Il se précipita vers la bibliothèque, le cœur en panique. Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il découvrit le blond au sol. Les cheveux ébouriffaient et le visage noircit. Il se jeta à ses côtés en tentant de le réveiller. Il respirait encore. Merci Merlin se dit-il. Il tenta de lui donner de petite tape sur la joue mais il ne se réveillait pas. L'idée qu'il puisse avoir réutilisait sa potion défectueuse le frappa et il chercha dans les environs une fiole. Et à son plus grand malheur, il en trouva une. Mais sa gorge se serra alors qu'il lisait sur cette dernière : « Amnesia ».

Il le prit dans ses bras, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il ne savait pas trop si s'était à lui-même ou à Draco qu'il demandait cela mais peu lui importait. Il berça l'endormie, sur lequel retombaient ces larmes brulantes. Au moins il n'allait pas mourir tenta-t-il de se rassurer mais le fait de savoir qu'il ne se souviendrait de rien, même plus de lui et des moments qu'ils avaient partagé le brisait.

Après quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent interminables, le blond se redressa légèrement dans ses bras, provoquant le resserrement de l'étreinte du brun. Le souffle de Malfoy vint percuter le coup du plus petit alors qu'il lui demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry écarquilla et lui fit face.

Tu sais qui je suis ? lui demanda-t-il en calmant ses sanglots.

Bien sûr que je sais qui tu es. C'est quoi cette question stupide. Lui lança-t-il un sourcil arqué.

Le brun n'eut pour seul réponse que de se tourner vers la fiole et Draco comprit. Elle avait dû l'emporter dans sa chute. Il lui sourit tendrement et le prit dans ses bras.

Jamais je n'aurai pu me résoudre à t'oublier. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille provoquant un frisson chez le brun.

Pourquoi… Pourquoi ?

Le blond comprit de suite qu'il n'en retournait pas de sa remarque mais de son revirement de comportement. Il se relava et reprit la confection de sa potion.

C'est trop dangereux de vivre près de moi Harry. Tu devais t'en aller.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! s'emporta le brun. J'ai survécu à je ne sais combien d'apocalypse et toi tu me dis que vivre sous la menace de deux, trois fous c'est trop dangereux !

Harry… Ils ont tué toute ma famille. Je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital un nombre incalculable de fois. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à vivre ça. lui dit-il en lui faisant face, les yeux humides.

Tu n'as pas à décider seul et tu n'as plus du tout à rester seul Draco ! Je savais ce que je risquais en allant chez toi et ça ne m'a pas dérangé un seul instant. Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, tout ce que je veux c'est profiter de la vie avec toi parce que sans toi, ça n'a simplement pas de sens. J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Je… Je t'aime Draco et même si tu ne veux pas de moi, je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul ! lui lança-t-il avec toute la conviction qu'il pouvait avoir mais ses joues n'avaient pu s'empêcher de prendre une teinte plus rosé.

Pour seul réponse, le blond l'embrassa. Abandonnant ainsi avec joie la confection de ses potions pour s'occuper de quelque chose de bien plus importante à ses yeux. Il coupa pourtant ce baiser empli de passion pour plonger ses prunelles azures dans les émeraudes de Harry. Il laissa un silence les bercer quelques instants puis se lança :

Je t'aime Harry et je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir. Lui dit-il une étincelle de malice dans les yeux et un sourire narquois comme il savait si bien les faire. »

Le brun se contenta du tirer sur le t-shirt du blond, les joues en feu et de reprendre leur baiser ardent.

La solitude leur devint totalement étrangère et jamais ils ne connurent de plus grand bonheur que de se réveiller chaque matin avec l'être aimé à côté de soi.


End file.
